kidvilleuaefandomcom-20200214-history
Creating Social Intelligence at the Children’s Nursery in Dubai
Out of all the skills we encourage children to develop, social intelligence may be the most essential for predicting a fulfilling, successful life explains the children’s nursery in Dubai. It is also a characteristic of development, that both parents and teachers influence most profoundly, and it’s crucial that parents and teachers are aware of this and believe that their every move is being absorbed, it's like being under a microscope or being scrutinized and modelling everything that is said and done. The sad truth is that most schools don’t foster good mental health or strong connections with friends and nurturing adults. Data shows that only 29 percent of sixth- through 12th-grade students report that their schools provide caring, encouraging environments. Here is a look at some useful strategies for building a strong foundation for social intelligence in young children, • Don’t wait to start communicating - Start a two-way, person-to-person relationship with your child as they are born. Speak to the child respectful y and calmly as the child begins to learn the language and parents should model the language they want children to learn. Babies are capable of communication and comprehension before they start talking. Give the child a moment to absorb the words that are being spoken. Observe the child so that the child can communicate effectively. Make sure to tell a baby how much you adore her, but parents need to show their love by sharing the details, for instance, tell the child what is happening and invite the child to participate in activities like diaper changing, bathing and feeding. Interact with the child as much as possible and it will surprise you how clearly the communication lines are established. • Model good behavior - Parents and teachers should model honest, direct, open and polite communication. Be the first to admit “I’m sorry, I made a mistake” and be a patient and attuned listener. If you have a disagreement in front of a child, try to resolve the disagreement gracefully and calmly. Then tell the child in simple terms what happened. Model patience, forgiveness, sharing, empathy, the social traits that the child should develop. Often, educators at the kids nursery in Dubai need to model behavior in conflict resolution. • Keep it real - Parents and children are very powerful models for children, it is easy to see why discipline techniques that includes distraction, tricks, games, rewards and punishments don’t foster social intelligence. Instead, those methods encourage children to avoid confrontation, being inauthentic by smiling and playing games when annoyed, manipulating in order to control, shaming and hurting those who are involved in the conflict, rather than being direct and respectful, gentle and honest. The lessons that parents and teachers try to instill in a child will triumph by the behavior that is being modelled as opposed to other methods that are used. Also, the self-worth and confidence that children need to develop healthy social skills is undermined when negative behavior is displayed such as manipulating, being insincere or shaming. As they mature, the way children are treated is the best they will ever expect or believe they deserve. It takes plenty of practice to master social interactions, from the time children start school and up to the point they are adults, they are still learning about social interactions but never mastering them, said the educators at Nurseries in Dubai.